monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Nargacuga
(FrontierGen) |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = Tail Slam |Habitats = Old Jungle, Old Swamp, Jungle, Swamp, Great Forest, Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Misty Peaks, Jurassic Frontier, Sanctuary, Fortress Ruins |Monster Size = 2089.9 1377.9 |Monster Relations = Fiercewater Nargacuga, Silverwind Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga, Lucent Nargacuga, Barioth, Sand Barioth |Generation = Second }} Nargacuga are Flying Wyverns introduced in ''Monster Hunter Freedom Unite''. __TOC__ Physiology It has black scales, black fur and nightmarish red eyes, giving it the look and style of a predatory black panther. Its dark, feral appearance suggests that it may mainly be a nocturnal predator. This wyvern has been sighted within the Great Forest at both night and daytime, the Jungle, and also the Old Swamp. When it's in Rage Mode, its eyes glow bright red and leave a trail of reddish lines when Nargacuga moves. Also, its tail erects large spikes which can be flung and linked up with its attacks for devastating hits. Their vertebrae and tail muscles are extremely flexible, making the tail of Nargacuga also prehensile. Its tail is also its most powerful weapon. The scales at the end of the tail can also be shaken to produce rattling sounds similar to that of a rattle snake. Like Yian Kut-Ku, they are surprised by the shock of sound (Sonic Bombs, Barrel Bombs, etc.) which will make them enter rage mode as soon as they recover. Nargacuga's face can be broken, as can its wings be cut. If Nargacuga's tail has been damaged enough, it can be cut off, but only during a state of Rage, this way of tail cutting is changed in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, now the tail can be severed when not in rage mode. It is also immune to Pitfall Traps unless it is in Rage Mode or put to sleep. Abilities Nargacuga has the ability to attack with almost every part of its body, mainly its bladed wings and its spiked tail. Its head can be used for biting, similar to Tigrex. Its bladed wings are used almost for the entire battle and deal high damage. Its tail tip, which can be cut with a white bar of sharpness or above, is extremely dangerous. When in Rage Mode its tail spikes will protrude until it gets out of it (Although they will protrude when it uses tail slams and it shoots tail spikes). Nargacuga also has extremely strong muscles that let it jump long distances and tall heights. Behavior Nargacuga is a careful and cautious monster. It is very easy for it to sneak up to a hunter. Nargacuga lives in dark places that it has adapted to. It rests on high trees that are hard to reach, or maybe can't be reached, so hunters can't catch it by surprise for capturing it. Nargacuga will wake up when hunters are right in front of the tree due to its natural senses. Habitat Nargacuga is normally and mainly found in the Great Forest, although there are quests where Nargacuga can be found in the Old Swamp, Old Jungle, and Jungle. In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Nargacuga can be found in the Misty Peaks. In Monster Hunter Generations Nargacuga can also be found in the Jurassic Frontier. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Silverwind Nargacuga Main Article: 'Silverwind Nargacuga'' A Deviant of Nargacuga first appearing in Monster Hunter Generations. Extreme Fleeting Nargacuga '''Extreme Fleeting Nargacuga (Japanese: 極み駆けるナルガクルガ) is an Extreme Individual version of Nargacuga first appearing in Monster Hunter Frontier Z. Fiercewater Nargacuga Main Article: 'Fiercewater Nargacuga' A Variant of Nargacuga first appearing in Monster Hunter Explore. Breakable Parts Elemental/Status Effectiveness Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Information is taken from mhp3rd.net Template:Nargacuga P3rd Analysis (Normal)|Normal Mode||True Template:Nargacuga P3rd Analysis (Rage)|Enraged Game Appearances In-Game Description Music Themes Notes Category:Large Flying Wyverns Category:MHFU Large Monsters